Slytherin por Gryffindor
by Aliance
Summary: Y si Sirius Black en vez de ser Gryffindor hubiese sido 1 Slytherin? Y si su mejor amigo fuese Snape? Y si defendiese su legado Black junto con Regulus? Y si James se propusiese cambiarle x 1 apuesta? Y si los Merodeadores ya no son lo q fueron?DESCÚBRELO


**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente no soy la propietaria de ninguno de los personajes que Rowling ha creado. Tan solo algunos son de mi creación (qué se le va a hacer :P) Así que, no me demadéis.

**Resumen: **¿Y si Sirius Black en vez de ir a Gryffindor hubiese sido seleccionado para Slytherin¿Y si su mejor amigo fuese Snape¿Y si defendiese su legado Black junto con su hermano Regulus¿Y si Bellatrix fuese algo más que su prima¿Y si James se propusiese cambiarle por una apuesta¿Y si Remus...¿Y si los Merodeadores ya no son lo que fueron¿Y si... y si las cosas han cambiado tanto que, incluso, la historia de Harry Potter cambia también?

¿Cuántas cosas pueden cambiar si nuestro destino lo decide un sombrero ajado y viejo? Esta es mi visión de lo que ocurriría si Sirius (Big Black) fuese seleccionado a Slytherin como su hermano, Regulus (Little Black), su prima Bellatrix (Black negra) y su otra prima Narcisa (Black rubia). Por cierto, Frank ahora es el cuarto Merodeador. A ver qué me decis de la forma animaga que le he asignado y del nombrecito con el que le llaman sus amigos...

Nda: son notas de autora, usease, yo

Decir que he decido ponerles esos apodos porque, yo no sé vosotros, pero con tanto Black pululando por ahí, me haría un lío si no los distinguiera de alguna manera... a ver qué me decís del resultado. Por cierto, la mayoría está contado en primera persona. El gran Sirius Black al habla, of course.

* * *

**CHAPTER I. NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA**

Los cabellos azules oscuros del chico que caminaba por los corredores del tercer piso se agitaron con suavidad al pasar por una ventana ligeramente abierta. Fuera, sus ojos azul cielo, pudieron observar la oscuridad de la noche remarcada por los brillantes que salpicaban el terciopelo negro del cielo, ensalzada por la belleza de la enorme perla que refulgía con plenitud.

Sirius había decidido encontrarse esa noche con la que seguramente sería su esposa: Alirena Goldwyn de su mismo curso en Ravenclaw. Su madre le había dicho que ella era una de las mejores candidatas para ser la que llevase el peso de continuar con el legado Black. A él no le importaba demasiado el tema por el momento; la chica estaba como un tren y era lo suficientemente tonta como para no preguntar ciertas cosas... a veces se preguntaba porqué había sido elegida para Ravenclaw si, cuando estaba con él, se comportaba como una estúpida Hufflepuff. Pero, la sangre era la sangre. Y los Ledger tenían buenas raíces y una estupendas relaciones sociales, así como una gran cuenta en Gringots y alguna que otra mansión en Europa.

Sonrió despectivamente.

La fortuna de los Goldwyn no era comparable a la de los Black, pero era mejor que la de los Ledger, cuya hija le atosigaba a todas horas para que la aceptase como primera candidata. Sin embargo, el consejo de su madre fue que mejor una chica que supiese estar, que una impresentable, como lo era Joanna Ledger de su mismo curso en Hufflepuff. Esa sí que era una auténtica estúpida, sobretodo porque creía que verdaderamente iba a dejar a Alirena por ella.

Un ruido a su derecha le hizo retroceder hasta esconderse detrás de una de las armaduras del corredor. Aguzó el oído mientras atisbaba en la oscuridad. Si era Filch y su maldita gata estaría en problemas. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y chascó la lengua. No soportaba la petulancia del squib. Algún día acabaría dándoselo de comer a la mascota de...

.- ¡Peter! Te he dicho que te estés quieto.

Sirius arrugó el ceño. Esa voz...

.- Lo siento.-oyó la voz del otro chico.- pero creo que he oído algo.

.- Siempre estás con que oyes algo raro.-otra voz masculina se dejó escuchar.- y luego no es nada.

.- Vamos, no debemos retrasarnos más.-reconoció la voz de Potter.- Remus nos debe de estar esperando ya.

Sirius sacó su varita, dispuesto a lanzar algún hechizo sobre la pandilla de orgullosos Gryffindors que parecían estar acercándose poco a poco. O, al menos, eso es lo que parecía por el sonido de las voces. Sin embargo, a pesar de que escrutó el corredor, no pudo distinguir nada. Arrugó el ceño .¿Se habrían metido por alguno de los pasillos laterales? Pero... eso no era muy probable porque había escuchado a las voces acercarse hacia su posición .¿Entonces, porqué no estaban donde se suponía que debían estar?

Se decidió por salir de su escondite y avanzar hasta el cruce de corredores, con la esperanza de pillar a esos tres in fraganti. Miró hacia la derecha, nada. Hacia la izquierda, nada .¿Dónde se habían metido? Sacudió la cabeza confuso mientras pensaba en las palabras de los Merodeadores. Potter, Lupin, Longbottom y Pettigrew. Ellos conformaban el grupito de engreídos de sexto de Gryffindor. Eran los mismos que se atrevían a meterse con él y con su casa. Los mismos que les gastaban todo tipo de bromas, los mismos que se juntaban son sagre-sucias y sangre-mezclada, los mismos que creían ser los héroes del año, los mismos que creían que podían vencer a...

Potter, Potter, Potter... tan engreído y tan gilipollas como siempre. Otro traidor a la sangre como Longbottom. Que desperdicio. Dos sangres limpia con una familia intachable juntándose con sangres-mezcladas como Lupin y Pettigrew. Ah. Lo mejor de todo. Enamorado de una sangre-sucia. Suerte que ninguno de los dos había acabado en Slytherin como él, porque sino, a estas alturas le habrían sacado lo suficiente de sus casillas como para lanzarles alguna maldición de dudosa procedencia.

El reloj de su padre le comunicó que eran las doce en punto de la noche.

Alirena.

Había quedado con ella y no podía llegar tarde. Y, aunque no estuviese deseando verla por su parloteo insufrible, por otro lado intentaría convencerla de que estaba bien no llegar virgen al matrimonio. Para eso sí que era lista, la muy zorra. No le había dejado sobarle las tetas a gusto ni una sola vez, siempre le salía con evasivas. Por favor ¡qué más le daba un polvo más un polvo menos! Total, el ya se había estrenado con...

Debería tomar las escaleras de la izquierda para llegar a la torre de Adivinación.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

.- Era Big Black.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Sirius Black.-matizó.- a quien oí antes.

.- No digas gilipolleces, Worms.-dijo James con la capa de invisibilidad tapándoles a todos.- ¿Big Black? .¿Qué iba a hacer _ese_ a estas horas por ahí?

.- ¿Jugánosla?.-aventuró Frank Longbottom.- No estoy muy seguro, Prongs, pero creo que ya empieza a olerse algo.

.- Estáis gilipollas los dos o qué.-volvió a la carga el de gafas.- Big Black es un subnormal y ni aunque tuviese delante de sus narices pruebas contra nosotros, se darí...

.- James.-la voz de Frank le cortó con seguridad.- saber perfectamente que no es un imbécil, no por nada nos causa más problemas que Snape y Mafloy.

.- Y ya es decir.-apuntó Peter.

.- Si por un casual descubre alguno de nuestros secretos.-hizo un gesto para que James le dejase terminar.- ten por seguro que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para arruinarnos la vida a los cuatro.

El chico de pelo imposible se quedó callado mientras avanzaban en silencio por el amplio Hall de Hogwarts hacia las imponentes puertas de antigua madera labrada. Tras traspasarlas con mucho cuidado de que ninguno de sus pies se viese, salieron al exterior y bajaron las escaleras principales hasta llegar al oscuro césped para dirigirse hacia la derecha. La cabaña de Hagrid estaba a oscuras, y fuera, el gran perro de tres cabezas dormitaba con tranquilidad. Las tres cabezas se babeaban unas a otras.

.- Será mejor que nos andemos con cuidado.-les previno a todos Peter.- si nos huele, seguro que se despierta e intenta jugar con nosotros.

.- No me lo recuerdes, no me lo recuerdes.-gimoteó Frank.- Todavía tengo las babas del bicho por todo el cuerpo.

.- Pero si Fluffy es un puntazo.-se indignó James.- Agáchate un poco Panther, se nos ven los pies.

.- Prongs. Nadie. nos. ve. los. pies.-replicó Frank.- estás paranoico.

.- Paranoico me voy a poner como nos pillen fuera de la cama.

.- Ya te pareces a Evans.-resopló Peter por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente, porque recibió una colleja de parte de su amigo.- ¡Hey¡Qué es cierto!

.- Deja a la Perfecta Prefecta en paz.-masculló James.- y, cerrad de una maldita vez la boca, que al final vamos a despertar a Fluffy y la vamos a liar.

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio bajo la capa del único chico de gafas hasta que finalmente tras andar con cuidado por los terrenos del guardabosques, se pusieron por detrás del huerto de calabazas y pepinos gigantes. A salvo del perro de tres cabezas, James quitó la capa de sus cabezas, la enrolló con cuidado, la metió dentro de la mochila de Peter y, después de que todos bebiesen unos tragos de agua de unos botellines, escondió la mochila entre las hortalizas.

Avanzaron unos pasos hasta el inicio del Bosque Prohibido. Los tres se miraron divertidos en la semipenumbra y Peter tomó del hombro a James. Los dos rieron con complicidad mientras empezaban a correr y a saltar por un camino, seguido muy de cerca de un sonriente Frank. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una rata cabalgaba a lomos de un poderoso ciervo. Por detrás, una pantera negra les seguía el paso. Los tres animales tomaron corriendo un desvío hacia la derecha, donde después de esquivar y saltar varios obstáculos que el oscuro Bosque les ponía por delante, llegarían al límite donde se encontraba el Sauce Boxeador.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

.- Mi Siriusín.

Un torbellino de pelo negro se lanzó a sus brazos nada más pisar la torre de Adivinación. Estrujó con fuerza la figura de su prometida, solo para sentir sus maravillosas tetas contra sus pectorales. Sonrió cínicamente al inclinarse sobre el oído de Alirena.- ¿Me has echado de menos, bombón?

La mirada verde-azulada de la chica se volvió repentinamente tímida a la vez que un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas por el piropo.- Sí...

Sirius se sonrió, sabedor de sus encantos, antes de lanzársele a la boca para comérsela mientras la agarraba con fuerza del trasero.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

.- Panther... te toca a ti.

.- Le toca a Worms.

.- Te toca a ti, Prongs.

Frank resopló porque sabía que era a él a quien le tocaba ir hasta el nódulo del Sauce Boxeador para abrir el pasadizo que les llevaría hasta la famosa Casa de los Gritos, donde uno de sus mejores amigos estaría revolviéndose convertido en un encantador licantropito.- Está bien, ya voy yo.-decidió. Total, si no lo hacía él, se pasarían toda la noche ahí plantados y a él le apetecía tanto como a Peter y a James ir de juerga por el Bosque Prohibido.

.-o-.o.-o-.o.

Despegó sus labios de los de Alirena con las alarmas encendidas. Alguien estaba subiendo por las escaleras hacia los dos con cuidado de que no se le oyera. Le hizo un gesto a su prometida, quien, Merlín gracias, interpretó correctamente y permanecieron en silencio mientras se parapetaban detrás de una de las grandes gárgolas grises que allí estaban.

Sirius sacó su varita por si acaso y vio por el rabillo del ojo como el pedazo carne que estaba detrás suyo sacaba la suya propia. No dijo nada, pero debía estar atento por si se le ocurría hacer alguna de sus estupideces y les acababan pillando. Contuvo el aliento cuando los pasos se detuvieron a la entrada y decía con voz insegura.- ¿Frank?

.- Evans.-le musitó su prometida al oído. Sirius apretó la mandíbula: la sangre-sucia más sucia de todos los tiempos .¿qué cojones hacía la _Prefecta_ a estas horas en la torre de...? Un momento .¿Longbottom¿Sangre-sucia y Longbottom? Se volvió hacia Alirena.

.- Sabes si _eso_ está con Longbottom.

.- Creo que no.-respondió la morena con sus ojos verde-azulados fijos en la imagen pelirroja que acababa de aparecer por la puerta.- al menos Alice no me ha dicho nada del tema.

Ah. Sí. La otra traidora a la sangre.- Te he dicho que no quiero que te juntes con Lejeune.-le amonestó entre susurros.- te prohíbo que te sigas viendo con esa renegada.

Creyó ver una mirada retadora en Alirena, pero seguramente fueron imaginaciones suyas porque al instante ella estaba respondiendo a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.- Como gustes, mi Siriusín.

Hizo una mueca interna de asco ante el apelativo cariñoso de su prometida mientras se giraba hacia la sangre-sucia. Se fijó en ella unos instantes, resguardado por la imponente figura de la gárgola que los cubría. Pelirroja, ojos verdes, piel clara, alguna peca, buenas tetas y un culo impresionante. Lástima que fuese una semi-humana, sino seguramente se la habría tirado hacía ya mucho tiempo, e incluso podría haber sido la madre de sus hijos en vez de la descerebrada que tenía detrás.

La semi-humana avanzó hasta llegar a la cornisa de la torre. Qué fácil sería ahora librarse de ella... Qué fácil... Pero tendría que borrar la memoria al pedazo de carne y no tendría cuartada, aunque, claro, se suponía que estaba durmiendo felizmente junto con los otros miembros de su casa. Slughorn, maldito estúpido, creyendo saberlo todo y luego era una mierdecilla flotando en el fango. Elevó la varita hacia la sangre-sucia .¿qué hechizo? Quizá uno de reblandecimiento de la masilla entre las piedras para que se desprendiesen y ella cayese al vacío sin posibilidad de salvarse. No estaba nada mal la idea, no señor.

Sintió la mano del trozo de carne en su brazo. Se giró hacia ella con una mirada de advertencia, pero se encontró con que los ojos verde-azulados le miraban con reprobación.- Sirius, no lo hagas.

* * *

**Author's note1:** Este ha sido el primer capítulo del nuevo fic que pienso continuar si os gusta y me dejáis un review como prueba de que, efectivamente, os gusta la idea que he tenido. Prometo actualizar prontito, vale? Que ya tengo el segundo chapter a mitad

Preguntadme lo que queráis, vale? Os responderé debidamente (si los misterios del fic no se viesen afectados demasiado, of course:P) Y... ya sabéis, enviadme un precioso review en el que me digáis qué os ha parecido este primer capítulo.

Si te gusta Sirius Black, la nueva versión, Big Black, máaaaaaaandame un revieeeeeeeeeeew!

**Author's note2**: Para todos aquellos que leáis mi otro fic "Ni de Coña Admito que me Gustas, Potter" espero que me dejéis un review ¬¬ Y, para los que no sepáis de qué mierda estoy hablando, pasaros por la historia, leedla y dejadme un review

Por cierto, pasaros a lo largo de la próxima semana por mi profile!

Y...

**ESCRÍBEME UN REVIEW.**

**ESCRÍBEME UN REVIEW.**

**ESCRÍBEME UN REVIEW.**

_.Aliance._


End file.
